Published European Patent application 0,484,963 A3 (published May, 13, 1992) discloses a process for the depolymerization of polyester waste with methanol vapor to form dimethyl terephthalate and ethylene glycol. Solvent may also be present in the depolymerization zone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,471 to Chueh discloses the separation of alkylene glycols from azeotropic mixtures containing lower carboxylate esters of alkylene glycols by adding an azeotroping agent effective to form a minimum-boiling azeotrope with the glycol and then distilling the newly formed mixture.